


Lucy's Magic (Challenge)

by ShadowsHollow



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsHollow/pseuds/ShadowsHollow
Summary: Summary: There are many worlds. Every world has someone most important to it. Just as there are different times that never connect. What though would happen when two different times come together to fight in a war? Two times, with two heroes of different worlds, who were never meant to meet.
Kudos: 7





	1. Lucy's Magic Challenge

**Challenge:** This is a Harry Potter/ Chronicles of Narnia crossover. The characters are to be Harry and Lucy (romance or not is your choice, but no blood relation). Lucy shows up in the Harry Potter time era and has to help fight the war in some way. They are both 14, thus Harry is fourth year.

**Note:** I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. This is my first challenge, and should anyone accept then please, make sure you mention that you are writing for this challenge so that other writers can find this challenge for themselves. The scene given must be within the story at some given point (or a variation of the scene).

“Stay there!” Lucy shouted to him. “He’s alright, I’ve already checked his pulse and it’s steady. Who are you and where are we?”

The shortest person of the group moved forward. The man with the beard reached out to stop him but the teen stepped out of his reach. Lucy held her ground as he walked over to her, stopping just barely out of her reach. “I’m Harry Potter, and you’re outside of Hogwarts, a school in Scotland.” Lucy blinked once slowly and then again.

“You’re voice… you were here before the fight. Before the green light, was that you? Where is that man that was here before? And the person he was talking to? How am I in Scotland when you sound like you’re British?”

Harry smiled gently, “I can answer you’re questions later but I need you to let my professors to look at my friend. Please,” Lucy was hesitant. Although Harry looked as though everything would be alright his eyes reminded her too much of her brothers’; as though he had seen too much in too little a time. Edmund had always said that Peter, Lucy and he had shared the horrors of Narnia and spared Susan to the horrors of suitors.

Slowly Lucy lowered her wooden weapon and held out her other hand, “I’m Lucy Pevensie, and I’m holding you to your word Harry Potter.”

****

** PLEASE let me know if you take up this challenge. I would love to read everyone’s version. **


	2. Water to the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> LWW: Lucy-8, Edmund-10, Susan-12, Peter-13  
> PC: Lucy-11, Edmund-13, Susan-15, Peter-16  
> VoDT: Lucy-14, Edmund-16, Susan-18, Peter-19

Lucy didn’t want to go. She knew that when she leaves she would not be allowed back into Narnia ever again. Edmund knew it, Eustace knew it, blimey even Caspian knew it. How was she supposed to say goodbye to the one place that was ever really her home? To leave behind the people who treated her as a human being and not as some measly child who wasn’t needed? Lucy knew that her family was in pieces, too broken to ever really be called a family again. It was why she didn’t want to leave the only other family that she had ever known.

Lucy’s father was off in America with her mother and sister, having not even bothered to ask if Edmund or Lucy wanted to go with them. Not that they talked much before they left. Her father had changed after everything that he had seen while at war. Lucy could understand that for she had done the same thing after she had been to war for the first time, and every battle and war after that. Lucy though did not become silent and cold towards the people that she was supposed to care about! In all honesty she had become more caring towards them, and just a bit colder towards strangers. Not enough though that she could ever be called rude.

Lucy’s mother had stopped being a mother when they came back from the Professor’s house. Something had happened to her while they were gone, and she just didn’t seem to have the will to care for them once they were back in her arms. Peter had to call a cabby to come and get them from the train station for Aslan’s sake. Susan. Lucy knew after their first trip to Narnia that Susan had begun to change. When they had come back to Finchley Susan wasn’t the Queen that she was in Narnia. In fact, she wasn’t the same sister either. Susan now cared more about her looks and boys than anything else. At least all those years ago she didn’t completely deny the existence of Narnia like she did now. Now she only cares about finding a man and putting herself out into society in America.

Peter and Edmund, oh the two of them had not changed in the least. Well, at least not like the rest of her family has. Peter had begun to focus more on his studies after he graduated. He was spending the summer with the Professor so as to farther is knowledge of the world. He went there a lot during the summers. Once they returned from their second trip to Narnia Peter spent nearly every summer with the elderly man. Edmund had been by Lucy’s side through everything and anything. Although the cave incident with the gold nearly tore her heart apart Lucy was able to obtain the brother she loved and not the greedy one that was shown back there. Since then he had hardly left her side if he wasn’t forced to.

Eustace alone was a surprise. Although he began as this rotten, spoiled, prat of a boy he changed dearly after being turned into a dragon. He nearly died trying to save everyone from the sea monster. He, like Edmund hadn’t left her side much since then, especially knowing that Lucy being sold as a slave was his fault. Although he didn’t know anything about Narnia, he knew enough about bad people to know that Lucy being a slave would usually have been much worse than him, Edmund, or Caspian being one.

Now here she was having to say goodbye to the only people seeing Lucy and her family off. One was the lion that treated her more like family, more like a daughter than Lucy’s own father has in the past couple of years. Lucy at fourteen hasn’t had a real father in well, in nearly six years. The war in England changed everyone. The other person was Caspian, her best friend. Not many people really paid the two much attention when they were younger and dealing with Miraz. So, Caspian and Lucy had actually spent a decent amount of time together. Lucy would teach him everything she knew about Narnia, share stories of the Golden Age, and even what she learned about using a sword from the Centaurs. He in return, told Lucy stories of his people and past, taught her to use a crossbow and regular bow; Susan never allowed Lucy to learn before; and the different techniques with a sword that the Telmarins knew. They had only grown so much closer while on the Dawn Treader. He and Edmund had been her comfort when she couldn’t sleep.

“We aren’t coming back, are we?” Lucy turned to look at Aslan as she spoke, trying her hardest to keep the tears from her eyes and out of her voice. She tried to push her desire to stay in Narnia into Aslan, but he barely shook his head and she knew it wouldn’t do her any good. Lucy listened as he explained that Edmund and she had learned what they needed to in Narnia and he would see them in Aslan’s Country. Eustace would be allowed back at some point, but none of us knew when for it was his story.

Turning, Lucy walked over to Caspian. The pain in his eyes was so clear. The Pevensies were the last bit of family that he had and now he was going to lose them too. Lucy flung herself into his arms and he scooped her up at the same time. She didn’t want to let go. The moment she let go she would forever lose her home. “Love her,” Lucy whispered into his ear while they clung to each other.

“But never more than all of you,” he whispered back. It was a joke between the two of them. Lucy had asked him when they won the castle back if he would ever forget them, if he would find a queen and love her more than Lucy’s family. At the time he had been joking, but so serious to. He’d told her that when he found a queen, he would love her, but never more than them, never more than his family.

Lucy slowly let go and started to walk away, choking back the sobs as much as she was able to. It wasn’t enough though. She could hardly breathe, and her chest hurt so much. Eustace was waiting for her next to the portal in the water. Even as she was walking away, she could appreciate the beauty that was the edge of the world; the clear blue water reaching up into the sky. Edmund wasn’t far behind Lucy after saying his own goodbyes to Caspian. Together the three of them walked into the portal and turned around, facing their friends in final goodbye. The water closed around them and everything turned blue.


	3. Flash of Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends, new adventures.

Lucy blinked her eyes as she tried to rid herself of the blinding white and blue light that happened after she was pulled away from her brother and cousin. A few tears fell gently down her face when she realized that she was no longer in Narnia, but also, she could tell that she was not in London either. Lucy, Eustace, and Edmund had all walked into the water, turned to look back one more time and watched as the water closed in around them. Something went wrong though, and Lucy was pulled away from her family into a flash of light. “Aslan what are you planning?”

Carefully Lucy pulled herself out from under the roots of an exceptionally large tree and looked around. She was standing in a dark forest with trees nearly as large and thick as some of the trees in the Western Woods. She couldn’t see the sky from where she was, but because she could neither see the light from the sun peeking through the leaves, she knew it to be nighttime, or sunset at the earliest. Movement in the bushes nearby caught Lucy’s attention and her war trained body tensed into a defensive position. Voices on the wind drew nearer to her location before stopping. “What are you doing here?” A man hissed as though he were trying to be quiet but had to speak over the mild wind that blew through the trees.

Another man replied, though he did not try to lower his voice. “I think you know well enough. The Dark Lord is going to rise, and you won’t be there to see it.” Silence ensued for a few minutes and Lucy slowly crept forward. The trees were so close together where she was, but they were thinning the farther forward she moved. Two more voices formed over the first two, these ones younger, but still both male. One of them had an accent that Lucy could not place, but the other was British. The first voice that Lucy had heard was talking to the new people and now footsteps could be heard running away. Lucy stopped moving as she saw the outline of two figures at the edge of the woods that looked as though they were in a fight. One soon overpowered the other and then Lucy was blinded by a flash of green light. Slowly she blinked, trying to once again clear her sight.

Once she was able to see properly Lucy rushed forward to the nearby limp figure. She knelt beside the teenager and checked for a pulse. The thrum of blood under his skin made her sigh in relief. The teen was alive, just unconscious. Turning her attention away for a second Lucy looked around her but could find no trace of the other men that had been there before. Footsteps, multiple this time, reached Lucy’s ears and she when turned her head she would see a few figures rushing towards her. Lucy quickly looked around for a weapon, but the only things in sight were a length of wood and a rock about the size of her fist. Grabbing both up Lucy stood over the unconscious teen and readied her feet. Aiming for the figure in the middle of the group Lucy pulled back her right arm, tensed the muscles and then flung her arm forward, casting the stone with perfect aim. The people stopped a few feet away and Lucy readied the wood in her hands. Although it would not cause much damage it could still be used like a baton for a blow or two.

“Child, I need you to please move. I must make sure that he is alive.” The man that Lucy had thrown her rock at spoke. He was an elderly man with long flowing white hair and beard. The man was dressed in bright colorful robes that pierced the night.

Lucy nearly growled when he took another step forward. “Stay there!” She shouted at him. “He’s alive. I have already checked his pulse and it is steady and strong. Who are you and where are we?”

The shortest of the group moved forward quickly. The man with the white beard reached out to stop him, but the teen merely stepped out of his reach, ignoring the hissed order to move back. Lucy held her ground as he walked slowly over to her with his hands up, stopping just barely out of her reach. “I’m Harry Potter, and you’re outside Hogwarts, a school in Scotland.”

Lucy slowly blinked once and then again. “Your voice… you were here before the fight. Before the flash of green light, that was you wasn’t it? Where are the men that were here before?”

Harry smiled gently, “I can answer your questions later, but I need you to let my professor look at my friend. Please.”

Lucy was hesitant. Although Harry looked as though everything would be alright, his eyes reminded her too much of her brothers’ eyes and her own. As though he had seen too much in too little a time. Edmund had always said that Peter, Lucy and he had shared the horrors of Narnia and spared Susan to the horrors of suitors. Slowly Lucy lowered her wooden weapon and held out her other hand. “I’m Lucy Pevensie, and I’m holding you to your word Harry Potter.”


	4. Hogwarts

Harry gently shook the hand that was offered to him before Lucy slowly raised the piece of wood up to him. Lucy watched as the teen slowly took the wood, careful like, so as not to break it. Quickly the professors marched forward, three going to the fallen boy and the last one came and tightly grasped Lucy’s bicep. “Ow, that hurts! Let go of me.” Lucy tugged on her arm to get it free, but the fur trimmed robed man only tightened his grip.

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “she said to let her go.” He nearly hissed in his annoyance.

The man just ignored the dark-haired teen as he leaned down into Lucy’s face. “Vhat did you do to ‘im!?” The man’s accent was so thick right now that Lucy was barely able to make the words out. “Vhat did you do!!”

“Nothing! I swear I didn’t do anything to him.”

The man’s grip only tightened until the man in dark robes clamped his hand onto Lucy’s captor’s wrist. “Karkaroff, release the child.” The voice wasn’t kind, nor was it reassuring. It was just there. As though the man didn’t really care either way. Lucy’s eyes switched between the two men who seemed to be having words without verbalizing them. In all honestly, although she should probably be scared of the man dressed in black, she was more scared of this Karkaroff man.

Suddenly the brightly robed man interrupted them, still hovering over the fallen teenager. “Hagrid take him to Madam Pomfrey please. Severus, Karkaroff, shall we go back to my office? Children if you’ll please come with us.”

With one last glare towards Severus and Lucy, Karkaroff released Lucy and marched off towards the castle. The rest of the adults were quick to follow him, the giant carrying the limp body. Harry turned towards Lucy with a look of worry on his face. “Are you alright? That probably hurt, but how bad is it?”

“I believe it will merely be a bruise. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You shouldn’t have had to handle it in the first place. Not only is it not right but he’s the Headmaster of his school and should never have laid a hand on you either way!”

Lucy’s eyes widened for a moment at that news before she took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I swear that he won’t lay a hand on me ever again. Shall we? I would like to hear what is happening.” Harry nodded. Slowly the two of them walked towards the school, the professors barely in the distance. “I’ve never heard of this school before. Did it just open? I wouldn’t have thought that a school this large would be unheard of.”

“Well it’s... not that it’s unheard of. It’s more so that most of the families that attend Hogwarts have been coming here since it’s opening. Children are added to the list as soon as they are born. If a new family is invited to Hogwarts then any children they have are then added.”

“Oh? So, your family has always attended Hogwarts then?”

Harry shook his head with a small smile. “No. Only those on my father’s side. My mother was the first person in her family to be invited. She was so brilliant it would have been a shame to Hogwarts to have ignored her.” Soon enough the two of them entered the grand castle. Its front doors looming over them. The rest of the walk was silent until they came upon a circular staircase with a gargoyle beside it. “Come on. Headmaster Dumbledore’s office is just up these.”

Lucy once again followed the dark-haired teenager. Although the stairs didn’t go up far she didn’t hear the yelling voice until she was just outside of the wooden door. “Dumbledore, you have got to make that girl say vhat she did Viktor!”

“Will you be quiet you imbecile. I am tired of listening to you talk. Do you really think that a Muggle that has made it through the barrier somehow could really have done anything to the great Viktor Krum?!”

“Now now Severus. We can find out as soon as the children come. Madam Pomfrey will have him up and going before we know it.” Lucy could imagine a twinkle appear in the old man’s eyes and could visualize the smile that he probably wore. “After he awakens, he can tell us himself of the events that occurred to him. Speaking of, Harry would you please come in. And bring our new friend as well.” Lucy blinked when she heard the words and turned to Harry. He simply shrugged and made to open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my own imagination.


End file.
